1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluids for an electrowetting device and electrowetting devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrowetting is a phenomenon by which the contact angle of a liquid resting on a solid interface such as an electrode or a dielectric layer formed on the electrode, can be modulated by an applied voltage. Regardless of the sign of the voltage, the electric fields cause a change in the energy of the solid-liquid interface, which leads to a change in contact angle of the liquid. An electrowetting device can be used in an active optical element (AOE) for realizing a three-dimensional stereoscopic image. In the realization of the three-dimensional stereoscopic image, the electrowetting device may change a propagation path of light emitted from a light source to a spatial region of an observer located at a proper observation distance from the image.
For example, an electrowetting microprisms operate by modifying the physical geometry between two immiscible fluids. In the electrowetting microprisms, the propagation path of light may be modified by controlling a contact angle of the interface of the two fluids through changes in potential difference between the two fluids.
In the electrowetting device, the fluid layer may diffuse onto an electrode or dielectric layer due to a formation of a relatively high potential gradient at an interface between the fluid layer and the electrode or dielectric layer) the reliability of the electrowetting device may be reduced.